


模拟恋爱

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-06-25校园paro算是一个脑洞小片段
Relationships: 二相 - Relationship





	模拟恋爱

nino撩妹那么厉害为什么还要练习——今天也依旧转不过弯的天然笨蛋A君  
距离陪二宫做恋爱模拟已经过去两三个星期了，其成效也亲测相当有效，可是愣是收不到喜闻乐见的结局通报。  
“nino 还没有去表白吗？”又一次的少男心dokidoki之后，相叶终于问了出声。  
“嘛…做完全套比较保险…”二宫别开眼不去与竹马疑惑的眼神对视。“话说刚刚的效果如何？不错吧？”  
“嗯嗯，”相叶点点头随后又皱起了眉头“不过有一点点不足”  
“什么地方？”  
“嗯……语气之类的，太轻浮了会怀疑的你认真程度的啦”  
说出口之后对方很明显的换了副不服气的表情，还故意坐的离相叶更远了点。  
“这样啊，那要怎么样的语气才喜欢呢”  
“喂喂，怎么突然生气了啊”相叶哭笑不得，老实说这样的二宫就像只闹脾气的柴犬，但是在这种情况说出声一定会被他挠的，嗯…其他情况也会。“这个样子在和女孩子交往可不太好哦”  
“那你呢？”  
“诶，什么？”  
啊，他翻了个白眼“我说，你的感觉呢？觉得这个样子和我交往怎么样？会觉得不好吗？”  
“嗯…只是觉得单纯的胡闹耍性子吧…”  
“然后呢？”二宫离得他近了些，琥珀色的瞳盯着他，一眨不眨的。  
“觉得…很可爱？”连自己也没反应过来为什么这么讲出口，而对方回了个得意的神情“那不就行了嘛，这可是交往中为前提的情景啊”末了还揉了一把看上去就很柔软的头发，“所以说母胎solo的相叶氏还是修行太浅了啊”  
“哦…哦”相叶懵懂地点了点头“诶不对，咱俩明明彼此彼此吧！”  
那个笨蛋什么时候才能反应过来我喜欢的是他他——今天依旧忧心忡忡的青春少年N君  
“话说nino与其找同为男生的我，找其他女孩子不是更好些吗？”  
“这样会让女朋友吃醋的啊笨蛋”  
“噢噢噢好像是噢！”


End file.
